In general, a car seat includes a seat base and a backrest made up of a cushion material, and a seat cover, which is used to cover a seat, is used for various needs such as preventing the seat from being damaged by preventing the seat from being directly exposed, allowing easy ventilation to prevent a back of a passenger from wetting by sweat in a summer time, or further enhancing riding comfort by accommodating a cushion material inside the seat cover or by fitting the seat to a body shape of a passenger.
Specifically, the seat cover, in which a seat sheet and a backrest sheet are provided corresponding to a seat base and a backrest of the seat, respectively, is used by placing the seat cover on the seat, but the problem is that a separate car seat for an infant needs to be installed after removing the seat cover when the infant boards the vehicle.
Therefore, since the seat cover or the car seat for an infant needs to be removed whenever the adult or the infant boards if the adult and the infant alternately boards the vehicle, it is very cumbersome, so most of the homes with infants or children drive the vehicle without removing the car seat for infants if the car seat for infants is installed once and remove the car seat only when necessary to allow the adult to board the vehicle. But this method limits the number of persons to board the vehicle since the seat installed with the car seat for infants cannot be used when the infant or the child does not board the vehicle, and also becomes more difficult to use when there are more than one child.
In addition, the car seat has a large volume and takes up a lot of space in a trunk when it is stored in the trunk, so that necessary things may not be sufficiently accommodated in the trunk because only a narrow space remains in the trunk.
In addition, a validity of the car seat is very short in contrast to the high price of the car seat, and especially, the car seat cannot be used in other usages after the infant or the child grows up, so most of the car seats are sold or discarded due to storage reasons.
Further, using the seat belts is recommended to prevent or attenuate safety accidents, but when using mass transportation such as a taxi, the infant or the child seats in a normal seat and fastens a seat belt since the car seat for children is not provided, but there are serious safety problems since the safety device are actually useless because it does not fit the body shape of the infant or the child.